The Fine Line
by Pendragon15
Summary: There are those who don't know that G-Gundam comes before Gundam Wing. This is how it crossed over. It's in the AC category for a reason. Please RR, it makes me feel important.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
a/n: Not many people know that G-Gundam comes before Gundam Wing. At least I didn't, when I found out I was in complete and udder shock. I couldn't believe it, then I spent two months trying to figure a way it was possible. Then there was a playwright competition, that's when I began to unravel the threads of the possibilities, bit by bit. Even though I never got the story done in time, it never died. It just goes to show that when you have an unexpressed idea, it eats at you. Each day that went by a small part of me died. I couldn't live with it. Thank God my friend told me about this site, Diane, this story's for you.  
  
...............................................................  
  
Fifty Years Later  
  
It has been fifty years after Domon Kasshu destroyed the Dark Gundam. Fifty Years after the revival of the Shuffle Alliance. Fifty Years after the exploitation of Ulube and his plans of Death, Destruction, and then Domination. Fifty Years, and yet nothing's changed.  
  
Chibodee Crocket sat in his executive chair, he absolutely hated it. He couldn't stand listening to men younger than he is trying to tell him how the country should be run. the only reason he won was because he won the Gundam fights four years after Domon, he didn't compete. Somehow someone thought it was funny to offer him a lifetime position. Only now he wished turned it down. Now he's stuck, bored to tears stuck in a stupid Board Room ready to fall asleep, again.  
  
"Now for our next order of business," the President breathed out. he was just as tired as he is. Out of all the people, it was the President he respected. The President was a man of action, not politics. He was a man who actually cared about the little guy, the workingman. He was a man of Honor, Integrity, and Truth. That is a man who deserves to hold the title of President. "In six months the elimination rounds of the Gundam Fights begin, any one have any suggestions for our fighter of Neo-America?"  
  
"Last Gundam fighter was a disgrace, he didn't last five minutes before Neo-China destroyed the head section." Yelled out Vice President Rice. He was a short man and a little on the heavy side. But his ideas are second to none. The ironic thing here is he was the one who introduced Gundam Longarm.   
  
"At least I didn't endorse him!" screamed an older Delegate.   
  
Another five minutes of pointless bickering ensued. It was just as Chibodee needed, another reason to stay there and listen to people argue. He stood up and began to walk away when a younger man stood. He was tall with light blond hair. He began to speak, "Gentlemen Gentlemen, it is much too early to speak of such matters. Let us retire to our rooms and we'll discuss this next week." Armeo Barton spoke softly. There was something Chibodee did not trust about Mr. Barton, he was intelligent, fairly hansom and a strange way of thinking. Chibodee's better judgment told him to stay away from Mr. Armeo Barton.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
Chibodee flew back down to Earth, he wanted to clear his mind in New York. He looked about into the remains of this once beautiful city and sulked. It was nothing more than just smoking heaps and broken buildings. "HEY YOU!! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!!" He turned and saw two kids running away with loaves of bread and soup cans. The taller one was a boy roughly twelve, the other was a little girl.  
  
"Hey, there they are, GET THEM!" To men in dark suits ran after them. They were known as the Truant Guards. Chibodee heard of these guys, they were nothing shorter then Government Bullies. During this era, kids did only two things. They either went to school, or went to work. School was expensive so the go to "Paid Orphanages." They are just a fancier term for sweatshops, often the work was either long and tedious, or very dangerous. The Truant Guards were only there to make sure they are there.  
  
The kids turned the corner into the dark alley, they were trapped. Chibodee had to help the kids, for someone in his seventies, Chibodee wasn't half bad. "Leave those kids alone!"  
  
The man in the dark suit lifted his sunglasses, then looked back at the kids. "Stay out of this "Old" man. This ain't any of your business."  
  
That "old" remark hit home, he reared his fist back and thrust it forward with a tremendous amount of energy. "Cyclone Punch!" The ground burst open as it traveled down, all the way to the guy who called him old. His stunned partner looked at him wide-eyed, then drew his walkie-talkie.  
  
"WE NEED BACK-UP!!" before he went down.  
  
Chibodee looked down towards the frightened children, "You kids okay?" He extended his hand of friendship but the kids took a step back. Obviously they didn't trust strangers. Chibodee never saw the five guards sneak behind him. The lead guy smiled, then slammed his to the back of Chibodee's head. He was out like a light.  
  
"Grab the brats, and the old man, take them back to home base." smiled the lead guard commanded. Just as one of the subordenents reached out for our American Hero, a flash of dark light pinned his to the wall.  
  
"Picking on old people, kids getting too boring for you Dameon?" Out of the shadows, walked out a boy with black slacks tied with a cord. Black sleeveless shirt, and green cloak. "Try fighting someone 1/4 you size!" He jumped up and did a spinning kick to the guy on the left. His face shown in the light, showed his small face, long red hair, and bright, emerald eyes.  
  
"God Damn you Maxwell!" shouted Dameon, the lead Guard. He lounged straight at the stranger, no older than sixteen. But he disappeared, then reappeared from above to pull an elbow drop at the back of his head. He then starred at the three of the remaining Guards, brought back his foot, then sliced the air in front of him. "Missle Kick!" A bright yellow cresent flew perpendicular from the his foot and slammed into the three remaining bullies, instantly knocking them cold.  
  
He looked at the group, five guards, including Dameon, the old man, and the to kids. He examined, the old man, Dameon hit him hard. he looked at the two kids, who walked up to him fearlessly. "Alex, Nadia, go home and prepare an extra bed for him, it's the least we can do." They nodded and ran down the alley as fast as possible. He looked at Chibodee, carefully picked him up, and walked down to follow the two kids. 


	2. Zero

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with flying, fighting robots. Except for models, and Manga, and Pictures, and...  
  
a/n: Sorry I didn't update sooner, I had a bout with writer's block.  
  
.....................................................................  
  
Chibodee awoke with his head pounding, he didn't know where he's at. His eyes were sore, a side effect from the blow. Slowly, his eyes started adjust to the dim light. "Hey, get Zero, I think he's coming to!" He saw the smaller blur leave, and a larger one come. Then his vision became clearer, and clearer. Until a boys face came to focus. The boy was small, only 5'3". His hair went down to his brown hair went down to his shoulders. The most distinguishing factor was his unmatched eyes. One was a bright emerald green, the other had deep lavender color. Yet a long crimson scar ran over his left, purple eye.   
  
"Howya doin old timer?" the boy asked. He was sitting Indian style, with a broad grin.   
  
(cough cough) "I'm fine," he looked around very confused, "where am I?"  
  
"Underground, my home. We stay down here to avoid the Government." the boy replied.  
  
"Do they know your down here?"  
  
He smiled wryly, "Oh they know, but they won't come down."   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, lets just say the last couple of guards who were stupid enough to drop by, had a lovely stay at the Red Cross Hotel for a month." he laughed.   
  
He made Chibodee very uneasy, being at the mercy of someone who could beat the bloody pulp out of him. "Who are you? I've never heard of anyone who could take out so many Truant Guards."   
  
"When it comes to me, they like to keep things hush-hush. You got to admit, it's pretty embarrassing for a group of twenty-year-olds being to pummeled by one sixteen-year-old."  
  
Still scared, still confused, "Who are you?"  
  
"Oh yeah,(oops) my name's Zero, Zero Maxwell. I take care of everybody."  
  
"Everybody?"  
  
"Yep, everybody." Zero stood back away from the door, and then opened it. A waterfall of kids, all ages, sex, and color, fell through the doorway. "What did I tell you." All the kids slipped on huge, wide smiles. They knew they were in big trouble. "Ah hem, don't you guys have chores to do?"  
  
"We wanted to see who the old guy was." replied the smallest.  
  
(Old?!)  
  
"Well, if I were you, I'd get our chores done before Angie finds out you've been slacking off."  
  
"You wouldn't tell her, would you?"  
  
"IIIIIyyyyyeeeee just might." Zero toyed.  
  
"Run, run, he'll tell!!"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Angie has been like a mother to us since we escaped, she worked in the kitchen part of the building and basically she feeds us. She can't stand a dirty place to live so we made an agreement that each of us has a specific job to do around here. One thing though, if you thought the guy that hit you was scary. Wait till you see what happens when she gets mad."  
  
"Who is everybody anyway?" Chibodee couldn't help but to ask.  
  
"We're all escapees from that sweatshop over there," Zero explained as they started down the corridor, "most of us are orphan's."  
  
"Don't they pay you?"  
  
"PFFFT, Yeah, twenty bucks a week. What can you actually do with that?" he explained. "We are actually forced to do this, they MAKE you work, period."  
  
"What about the guards, you do know you're breaking the law by avoiding them."  
  
"Maybe, but would you really put all these kids through hell, just because the law says so. Just because it's the law, doesn't make right."  
  
"So what about you, it's not everyday a street urchin stands as well as you do in a fight."  
  
"You did."  
  
Chibodee froze, that must mean that he knows who he is. "Then you know."   
  
"I've seen your Cyclone Punch once before, on a tape of the old Gundam fights. When Neo-Japan won sovereignty, that's the only time I've seen it. Not many people can do it as well as I seen." replied the scar faced boy.  
  
"Soooo what are you going to do, sooner or later they are going to storm the whole..." he stopped, he knew that there was know could help them.   
  
"Well, for starters, we're going to invite you to dinner." Zero held out his hand of friendship, and Chibodee took it.  
  
......................................................................  
  
Over dinner Chibodee went over, in amazing detail, how he,Domon Kasshu, Sai Sashi, George DeSand, and Argo Golski defeated Ulube and the Dark Gundam. He told the incredible tale of the Shuffle Alliance, how he became the Queen of Spades. (Though he had admit, the title "Queen" didn't sound appealing) When the idea hit him, he had a definent interest in the Gundam Fights. He has a strong sence of justice, not afraid to speak his mind. Most importantly, he was the most powerful fighter he's seen in ages. Why not let him represent himself as the fighter for Neo-America.   
  
"Zero, can we talk after dinner?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Sure no problem."  
  
.......................................................................  
  
"Soooooo what's this all about?" Zero asked.  
  
"Zero, you know who I am and that I'm the director of the American Gundam League and Regulations, right?"  
  
"Uhhhhh huh," now it was Zero's turn to be confused, "where's this conversation going?"  
  
"I've gotta Proposition for you, how would you like to be set for life?"  
  
Zero frowned, from his past experiences, he knew evrthing has a price. "What's the catch?"  
  
"Represent Neo-America as our fighter. With your abilities, you'd win for sure."  
  
"And what about everyone here, I just can't leave everyone hanging. One thing I do know, if I leave, everyone's shipped back to that damned sweatshop where we'll stay till eighteen then we're kicked flat on our asses like last week's garbage."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Chibodee, you were like them, why don't you do something." he pleaded.  
  
He thought for a long moment, he was afraid this was coming up. "I'll make you a deal, we'll take them all with us."  
  
Zero interjected, that wasn't going to do. "I'll make you a better deal. I want these kids safe, I want them taken care of and I want them educated. Angie, Dominique and I can't do it on our own. I want them to have things they never had a chance for. If you can do that, than you have have your man."  
  
Chibodee smiled, "Deal!" 


End file.
